the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM (Season 1)
The Plot Episode One : Invasion In 1962, at the height of the cold war, leading members of the Bureau were meeting at Groom Range in the aftermath of an attack on a small hometown as agent William Carter himself is assigned in delivering the important package there. However, as this meeting is being held, aliens launch a rather big assault on the facility among others and William is left fighting to survive and searching for answers which increase due to the confusion as he faces against forces from a whole other planet. Episode Two : XCOM Declassified After narrowly escaping from the alien attack on Groom Range, William and the other survivors head to a secret facility where William is recruited into this organization dubbed XCOM to fight back against their dangerous alien invaders while he is soon putting himself to a task of investigating the strange radio signals. It also isn't long before a scientist goes mission which reveals that the base has already been infiltrated by their enemy forces and some disruption in operations is caused. Episode Three : The Doctor Starting to get settled in XCOM and learn his way around the personnel and the base itself, William is told of an unfortunate fact that the aliens have launched a huge attack on Rosemont where doctor Alan Weir had been researching into the highly advanced communications network belonging to these aliens. With the doctor being invaluable to XCOM's effort, William leads a small team into enemy territory in order to recover him and bring him back to the base first but they face a lot of questions. Episode Four : Guardian After returning from recovering Alan, William quickly learns that their situation is only growing worse as the alien invasion continues while their personnel continues to try and learn what they can. As this is happening, William gets acquired by Weaver in dealing with a situation in Montana where aliens have taken control of an hidden military missile facility which leaves William to lead a team to the facility to take back the facility and try and prevent the missiles from being launched at a human target. Episode Five : Codebreakers As time goes on and XCOM continues to move forward in their development of several ways to fight against their invaders, Heinrich assigns William to tracking down these Silacoid samples that have escaped from their lab and eliminate them without causing a panic among their personnel. After this is done, William learns that they have lost contact with a key alien communications facility in Bend and leads a small team to find out what happened while another team is sent to Fairfax to recover former president Truman and his detachment. Episode Six : Grifter When Faulke calls for William to meet with him, the agent finds himself brought into the fold of knowing about XCOM's "Avenger" project as well as being given the job of interrogating their alien infiltrator which get their teams some interesting results. Once it is done, William must lead a team on a mission to Indianapolis where a train that was carrying a alien artifact has been derailed in order to recover it as a team head to Bow to extract pioneer Anna Ganjaldo who can help Heinrich with his dormant nano-fluid research. Episode Seven : Signal From Beyond After it is revealed that contact has been lost with DaSilva's team that went to Pima in order to scope out their transit hub and investigate to see if it will be possible to acquire a guidance system from it, William must lead a team to go into Pima themselves and rendezvous with DaSilva so the two teams may work together to escort Weir into the hub and get what they need. Meanwhile, a dispatch team heads to Fernley in hope of recruiting a trio of college students who have been studying alien technology. Episode Eight : Longsword When William and his team return from their latest mission, they get put through the new infiltrator test which has unexpected results and leaves William in a questioned position as he is required to help gather up infected agents and deal with a found Russian spy. Later, William leads a team to Dudley to destroy a mass production factory before it begins production while another team goes to Des Moines to track a source of the infected agents and a third team takes the Russian to Pima in order to prove the alien threat is real. Episode Nine : Not Of This Earth With Angela getting close to location where Axis is, she requests for the aid of William and others around the base to pinpoint exactly where is operating from but once they do so, Angela goes rogue as preparations are made which leaves William to learn about her history with the aliens before leading a team to Medford, where Axis is hiding within a remote facility, in hopes of intercepting her and capturing the alien officer. Meanwhile, the second team investigates the site of an old abduction case in Pendelton. Episode Ten : Hawkeye With XCOM starting to make preparations for the big assault on the alien homeworld, William is doing all he can to help prepare around the base which starts with Leon needing assistance in preparing the Avenger through looking for micro-leaks. Soon after, William and a team are sent to Middle Valley, where contact was lost with an military convoy transporting a high-ranking alien prisoner, to find said prisoner while another team goes within Shreveport to save a different military convoy that is under attack. Episode Eleven : Firestorm With XCOM starting to make preparations for the big assault on the alien homeworld, William is doing all he can to help prepare around the base which continues with him being acquired to help with a possible breakthrough in curing the sleepwalker infection by trying it on their first test subject. Afterwards, William leads a small team to Santa Cruz where there is a alien tower is in the midst of construction which gives them a chance to gain access and contaminate the spire as another team heads to Fort Bragg to perform tests on the Avenger. Episode Twelve : Crack In The World When XCOM discovers that a analysis of their collected data indicates that the aliens are soon going to strike with the full invasion force, they recognize that they do not have a lot of time left and finish their preparations so that they can finally put their team together and infiltrate the occupied Rio Verde in order to reach the venn gate and then travel to the alien homeworld where they hope to destroy mosaic once and for all while a dispatch are sent to St. Albans to test a potential sleepwalker cure on an isolated community. Episode Thirteen : Angel The mission to the alien homeworld appears to have been a success but the water has not yet been won while they still have many questions that remain unanswered as XCOM is left to study what they can, including the newly captured "Ascidian". Meanwhile, they try to take advantage of their enemy's weakened state with the recovered William leading a team to Fargo to secure sleepwalkers that are being rounded up in a facility there as a team head to a attacked research facility in Seattle to recover missile intercepting laser experiments. Episode Fourteen : The Last War Just as victory is spreading through XCOM's personnel and preparations are being made to finish off the alien enemies, dispatch sends a team to this laboratory in Upland where space-faring satellites have been getting worked on in order to bring back whatever they can after alien attacks but, before William can take his small team to Chicago in a plan to destroy a communications tower, there is a change of plans after their captured Ascidian becomes active which leads to revelations as a bad decision leaves the base vulnerable. Episode Fifteen : The Day The Sky Fell XCOM has been left broken and scattered in the aftermath of the devastating attack on their base which left a few surviving personnel who escaped on the Avenger as the best hope left for Earth when they must get to that Cydonia region on Mars through a new venn gate in order to infiltrate a alien fortress and destroy Mosaic, that has been revealed to be a sentient biocomputer brain, for good. As they do it, the other escaped personnel of XCOM try to reconnect and hold out the end of the invasion. The Characters The Aliens Ennis Cole's Hometown Groom Range XCOM Strange Radio Broadcast's Group Rosemont Trinity Farms Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Compound Former President Truman's Detachment Hamilton Valley Farms Pima Fernley College ASSR Dudley's Military Force Medford Richard Rose's Family Middle Valley's Military Convoy Shreveport's Military Convoy Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Dam Linda View Trail The Council Miscellaneous Category:Subpages